


Progress?

by BeepBoop260



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Prompto has always been a chubby kid, and that didn't change when he became a teenagerNoct becomes interested in the chubby teenager Prompto





	

Prompto had always been a chubby kid despite his efforts to lose weight. Prompto felt himself becoming mildly depressed, but that's when the prince approached him after school. 

"Hey. You're Prompto, right?" Noctis asked as he walked up to the heavy blonde who was currently going through the photos on him camera. "Y-yeah, I am." Prompto was slightly surprised at the fact that the prince of Lucis was talking to him. Prompto had tried talking to Noctis before, but it had only ended up with him getting help from the prince to stand up. "I'm Noctis, though you probably knew that..." Noctis muttered the last part as he started to nervously scratch the back of his head. "So uh... Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" Noctis asked looking more at the ground than Prompto who was somewhat confused, but happy. He was getting some interaction with the guy he'd always dreamed of being friends with. 

They went to a local burger place and Prompto, feeling a little self conscious, ordered a salad while Noctis ordered something with meat. Prompto ate his salad, trying not to show that he wasn't exactly enjoying it, while Noct seemed pleased with what he had gotten. Noct was the one to start the conversation that lasted for the rest of their meal. 

When they left, both were happy. Prompto smiled and started to talk a bit more than he had at the beginning and Noctis smiled in return. "See ya tomorrow!" Prompto said joyfully as they went their separate ways to their homes. 

\----

The next day Noctis invited Prompto to sit with him at lunch and Prompto accepted happily. He was eating another salad that he wasn't really enjoying but then Noctis offered some of the dessert Ignis had made him to Prompto. After a moment of thought, Prompto took the offering and ate it, his face lighting up as he tasted how sweet and rich it was. Prompto enjoyed it thoroughly and Noctis could see that. He offered Prompto the last bit of the dessert and he took it without a thought and savored the flavor. Little did Prompto know, this was only the beginning.

Noctis asked if Prompto wanted to go grab something to eat again after school that day and he went with him willingly. Looking between the salad and burger menu Prompto decided since he was having a good day he'd treat himself with something tastier than a salad. They grabbed their food, sat down, and began to eat. Noctis could see Prompto was enjoying his meal a lot more than he had the day before and Noctis wanted it to stay that way. 

Prompto had finished his burger but Noctis still had a bit left of his. Noticing this, Noctis offered the rest of his meal to his new friend. Prompto felt kinda full already but he still ate Noctis' leftovers. They parted ways after their meal and Prompto looked himself over in the mirror when he got home. He frowned slightly seeing the outward curve of his stomach, but he was quickly distracted by the buzz of his phone. Pulling his shirt back down, Prompto went over and checked his phone. It was Noctis. Do you wanna get dinner together tomorrow again? Read the text from Noctis. Sure! Prompto texted back before staring at the screen until it turned off. With his full stomach and being in a good mindset, Prompto slept well that night. 

\----

The next day, and all the following days was Prompto and Noct eating together as much as possible, and as the got more comfortable with each other, Noctis started to encourage Prompto to eat more than he normally would. Prompto didn't think much of it, and ate as much as he wanted and more when he was around Noctis, and it started to show. Prompto was becoming more than chubby. He was getting fat. 

Luckily, most of Prompto's clothes were stretchy and still fit him despite all the weight he was packing on. At school, whenever Prompto started to hear whispering about him Noct would come by and distract him with small talk. Then one day, Noctis asked if Prompto wanted to come over to his place for the night. Prompto's heart began to race. Why would the prince want some "nobody" to come over to their home? Nonetheless, Prompto told Noctis he would come over. 

That night after they had already gone out to dinner, Prompto was feeling pretty full from all the food he had managed to eat at the buffet they went to this time. Easing himself onto the couch in Noctis' apartment, Prompto instinctively pulled out his phone. "Want anything to eat?" Noctis asked as he opened the fridge, looking at what Ignis had made for him before he had left. "Sure." Prompto said without even thinking. He was a little too distracted by the pictures he was looking at of himself. Prompto could see that he was getting even heavier from his times on the scale and even just from the pictures he'd take of himself in the mirror in the morning. He sighed as he thought about his old goal of losing weight, ever since he had become good friends with Noct he'd been putting on weight from all their meals together. 

Right when Prompto was about to realize how much they had been eating together, Noctis showed up with a tray of pastries he had grabbed from the fridge. Prompto looked away from his phone and his eyes widened when he saw how much food Noctis had brought for him. "Uhh, I don't think I can eat all that..." He said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Just eat as much as you can." Noct replied neutrally. Setting the tray down, Noct sat down next to Prompto on the couch and pulled out his phone after grabbing a cookie from the tray. Seeing no harm in eating a little something, Prompto grabbed a tart and took a bite. It was good. Just as good as everything else Prompto had ever gotten from Noct. One tart turned into two, and when he had finished off the tarts he started on the cupcakes. After his second Cupcake though, Prompto began to feel a little too full for comfort. He groaned softly as he leaned back on the couch. His stomach was bloated and pressing against his top, a sliver of skin poking out at the bottom of his shirt. "I-I think I'm good..." Prompto huffed as he reached to pick up his phone again. "Prompto." Noct said with a bit of force in his voice. "Huh?" Prompto turned to face his friend when Noct shoved a cookie in the blonde's mouth and put his hand against Prompto's belly and he used a bit of his healing powers to open up some room. Prompto felt his clothes get tighter as Noct used his healing powers on him. Biting the cookie, Prompto chewed and swallowed the bite before being forced to take another. "Noct! What're yo-" Prompto didn't get to finish his sentence as another cookie was pushed into his mouth. Noctis didn't say anything as he lifted Prompto's shirt over his gut and began to rub his stomach. Prompto's face was red now. He was very confused and very flustered by the whole situation. His clothing grew tighter and tighter as Noctis helped soothe his friend's full belly with his powers. Finally, his belt snapped. Prompto sighed in relief, it had been pinching him, painfully so and had left a red mark around his waist. With his belt snapping, in turn, the button on his pants popped off. Noctis froze for a moment before looking over Prompto, examining every curve and fold. "Wh-what's going on, N-Noct?" Prompto asked worriedly as he looked down at himself. "Nothing that you can't see." Noct responded, a light blush on his face. "Wh-why're you making me eat m-more then?" Prompto shifted on the couch as he spoke, the couch squeaking softly. "Cause... You're so cute like this..." Noctis cupped Prompto's chubby cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. Prompto froze. He just got kissed by the prince, and told that his fat self was cute... 

Noctis leaned away and after a minute of awkward silence Prompto looked at the remaining pastries that Noct had brought over. Noctis saw him look. "Do you... Do you want to finish eating?"

"A few more c-can't hurt..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, someone requested prompto/noctis with chubby prompto never losing the weight he had as a child so ye  
> Sorry if something(s) don't make sense or whatever  
> I'm always open to ideas and stuff


End file.
